Digital video services are rapidly expanding beyond fixed TV services over satellite, cable and terrestrial broadcasting to Internet-enabled mobile devices. Advances in resolution and computational capabilities of consumer devices (e.g., smart phones and tablets), expansion of video applications (e.g., video chat, mobile video recording, sharing and streaming) and an ever-increasing number of device and video consumers and producers have led to an increase in mobile video content generation and delivery. Consequently, demand has increased for video coding support for high resolutions (e.g., HD, fullHD and UHD) in consumer devices.
Video coding systems may be used to compress digital video signals to reduce storage requirements and/or transmission bandwidth. Different types of video coding systems include block-based, wavelet-based, object-based and block-based hybrid video coding systems. Block-based video coding systems may be based on international video coding standards, such as MPEG1/2/4 part 2, H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 Advanced Video Coding (MPEG-4 AVC), VC-1 and High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC)/H.265 standards. Some block-based video coding systems may have suboptimal coding and/or suboptimal operation. Improvements in operation (e.g., encoding and/or decoding speed) may result in suboptimal coding (e.g., loss of compression efficiency).